Bon
Bon is Matheus' spoiled son and Blanca's nephew. He is a great swimmer, like his father. He later became an Ou Soldier. Appearance Bon is a white German Shepherd with large black eyes. He has markings on the corners of his eyes that resemble eyeliner. Personality He is very spoiled, arrogant and demanding. His understanding of right and wrong is pretty preposterous, because of his father's teachings. As he spends time with the Ouu Army he starts act more friendly towards others and has a spark of justice in him when he refuses to follow his father anymore. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion A year ago, Bon's father took over the Kōga territory so this is likely the place where Bon was born. He learned to swim well right from the start because his "papa"'s lair is underwater. Bon appears for the first time in the story Orion's group comes to Kōga and he calls out his servants, Jim and Keeper, to help him execute his dung. While he distracts Jim and Keeper to hang on a branch for one hour, he notices Orion and his friends spying on him and he introduces himself. Knowing that they are enemies, he decides to trick them by leading them to his father's lair. Unfortunately, the only way they can reach his father is swimming. Since only Orion can come, the two puppies swim underwater. Bon makes it to the lair easily while Izō saves Orion from drowning. Bon and his father tell the Ōu soldiers that he and his pack had driven away the the Kōga Elder and the other Kōgas and that they are allies of the Kurohabaki Clan. Izō quickly gets offensive and attacks Matheus. Their battle is brief when one of Matheus' followers comes to tell them that they have taken Orion's friends as hostages. While they argue, the two Ōu soldiers escape through the secret entrance. As Matheus and his reporting follower pursue Orion and Izō, Bon went to Blanca's pack to tell them that his father was in danger, allowing Orion's friends to escape. Bon is certain that the two Ōu soldiers are dead, so he eventually tells Sasuke, Heizō and Tyson that his father has killed Orion and Izō. However, the red akita and the husky returned safely with the Kōga shinobi dogs and they consider Bon as a "lying little brat". Orion still thanks Bon for saving his friends. After Blanca was supposedly killed by Orion's Battōga during their persute, Bon was the only one who recognized Orion's scent on his uncle's body and realizes that it was him who killed Blanca. Later, Bon wants to help his father's troops to find his uncle's murderer, but they refuse and leave him in the forest. He is eventually attacked by the Kōga Elder, who kidnaps him and takes him as a hostage. Bon is taken to the Ōu army, but instead of being mad at them, he spends time with them. He becomes friends with the younger soldiers and is welcomed into the Ōu army. Seemingly, he forgets about his uncle and his father as he has not mentioned them at all since joining and no longer wonders where his father is. Upon meeting Cross, he calls her "mama", but Cross gently tells him she's not his mother but sympathizes as she understands he doesn't seem to have a mother anymore. Upon finding his father once again, he bears witness to the death of Masamune and the attempted suicide of his father. Bon scolds his father for his crazy attempt and refuses to go with him anymore. Matheus leaves with his army, turning to face his son one last time before he turns his back on him and leaves forever. Bon returns to the Ou army. Ginga: The Last Wars When Sasuke is in the Akame mountains looking for Orion and his brothers, Bon comes along to meet them as well, as it has been six months since they last met. Following Sasuke, Bon and the others begin to make their way back home. Along the way, Bon encounters a couple hiking in the mountains. The woman greets Bon and pets him, wondering where he came from. Upon seeing the others catching up, the couple leave. As they continue their journey, a howl is heard and a blood covered dog falls from the top of a hill, revealing himself to be Akame. Aware of the new threat, Bon travels with Andy and Orion to Ou to help out. On the way, they run into Unsai, who is attacked by Orion when he tells the young dog how immature and reckless he is. Bon stays back by order as Orion fights but is forced to step in with Andy when Unsai knocks Orion out. Bon carries his friend on his back for a short while until he regains consciousness. Orion cries to himself for a short time but quickly composes himself and the three continue their journey. Sometime later, a flood causes a wounded Ken to be washed into a river and the Ou army go to the location to find and save him. They each keep a watchful eye on the raging river, as Kawasemi dives in to find him. When he is located, Bon also dives in to help. After Ken is saved, Bon heads with the others to find Monsoon and begin the attack. When he finds him, Monsoon has injured Akame and has lost his eye and finger in the process. As the dogs attack, they are easily swatted away as his skin is too thick to bite through. Akame tries to stop Monsoon as he chases Unsai, but is hit and thrown off, losing his sickle. Bon grabs it and Akame tells him to use it instead. Bon rushes forward, telling Orion that if he dies, he will pass the weapon over. Photo Gallery See more pictures in Bon (Photo Gallery). Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Kurohabaki Clan Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:German Shepherds Category:Children of Enemies Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:German Breeds Category:Eyeliner Markings